Second Chance
by IaretehSarah
Summary: Songfic (They seem to be all I write ;) It's basically an AU, it's kinda short... just something I whipped up.


Second Chance.

Oh Angel The entire song.

_Each lonely night I get through without you becomes my victory  
Each empty night I fight against the light that is my destiny_

_**T**here are times... I wonder if it would have been different..._Hiei had sat in a random tree outside of Kurama's old appartment. Of course, it had been vacant for years now. Every home that his team had lived in had been. _Such is the life of a demon..._ It had been years since any of them had been alive, other than Yukina. Human's lived such short lives, an the blink of an eye to him, his old team had been outlived by time itself. Hiei wouldn't admit it to himself, but it was rather... a lonely... feelin**g.**

_**B**ut I still can't help it that I think about you..._ It almost seemed pathetic to him, the short life that Kurama had lived, and he still faced the world with a smiling face. That same face that he would have killed to see at that moment. _The fool..._ A pain had formed inside his heart now that he began to think more and more about him. How after his human form grew so grey and wrinkled he had suddenly dissappeared from sight. Why? He had dissappeared too far for Hiei to get to. Even though, with the help of his jagan, he could still sence him, somewhere, in this world. _His life is fadin**g...**_

_When nothing makes sense I look up at the clouds in the sky  
They don't answer but I still ask why..._

_**H**ow..._ He thought, _could he have possibly outlived them all, even now?_ Crimson hues had gazed upward to the darkening sky. The sun had just been setting. He could almost hear them all, and how it used to be. The girls watching the sunset and saying how pretty it looked. Baka would say something moronic to Yukina about how he'd do anything in his pathetic power to keep it like that. Yuuske would have an arm around Keiko, and Hiei would sit far behind them. Then Kurama would be standing there besides him... always there. He had always been there, with a smile on his face, and charming word**s.**

_Even a wolf gets lonely  
Sharpen your claws, bare your fangs and go on!_

**W**hat was this, this feeling he had inside of him? Making him remember the "Good times" with the team... With the turn of his head, he'd look across the skyline, then downward. He'd stand and jump on over to Kurama's old window, peering in. New occupants had moved in, then out... Currently it had been empty, and the window unlocked. Sliding it open he'd step into Kurama's old bedroom-His furniture still being set inside his mind. _What am I doing?_ Was he... lonel**y **

_People do fall in love  
Though they may swear that the pain won't let go forevermore  
I'll burn the flame of your dreams in my soul_

**H**iei had stood in the empty room for several moments, replaying some of the tender-and as much as he'd hate to admit it- loving moments they had shared. This wasn't like him... usually Hiei would shrug something off and move on. Why should Kurama, or anyone else, be any different? Was it because being with them, believe it or not, was the best time Hiei could ever have had? _Hn!_ He wouldn't admit it to himself, but it was. So stubborn he wa**s.**

**S**uddenly he had felt Kurama's life force completely dissappear. Crimson hues had opened wide, _did his human form die?_ A soft sigh as Hiei would take a step foward before stopping. When Kurama had left, it felt like the end-But now it had been official. Turning around he'd face the window, only to blink twic**e.**

_Whoa-oh! Oh Angel!  
Come greet the dawn, it's a brand new day!_

**"K**a'rama" Hiei had said, looking to the silver haired demon who stood outside the windo**w.**   
**"Y**ou thought that the end, Hie**i"**  
**A** smirk had formed on his face just then, both hands being shoved into the pockets of his pants before he had walked toward the window. Hiei had glanced upward to Kurama, just staring at him. The human Kurama had been beautiful, but so had this Kurama. Another thing Hiei wouldn't admit to himself... That he was in love with this beautiful fo**x.** "No."


End file.
